nanafandomcom-20200213-history
Nana 7.8
Nana 7.8 is a fanbook by Ai Yazawa on March 14, 2003. The volumes fit in between volumes 7 and 8 of Nana, hence the 7.8. The book includes full color pages, character statistics, and an interview from Ai Yazawa. In the bonus pages of volume 8, Junko closes her bar down because of the party in volume 7.8. Contents Character profiles *'Nana Osaki' The Singer With Ambition Age - 20 Blood Type - A Height - 162cm Weight - 43kg *'Ren Honjo' The Guitarist of Lone&Ardent Age - 22 Blood Type - A Height - 182cm Weight - 64kg *'Nobuo Terashima' The Frank Natured Guitar Warrior Age - 20 Blood Type - A Height - 167cm Weight - 52kg *'Layla Serizawa' The Misty Songstress Age -22 Blood Type - AB Height - 164cm Weight - 48kg *'Misato Uehara' The Black Stones Fanatic Age - 17 Blood Type - A Height - 153cm Weight - 42kg *'Kyosuke Takakura' The Matured Fellow Age - 20 Blood Type - O Height - 180cm Weight - 70kg *'Sachiko Kawamura' The Tender&Brave Girl Age - 18 Blood Type - O Height - 146cm Weight - 35kg *'Nana Komatsu' The Earnest Girl Struck in Love Age - 20 Blood Type - B Height - 158cm Weight - 46kg *'Yasushi Takagi' The Greatest Supporter for All Age - 23 Blood Type - A Height - 185cm Weight - 72kg *'Shinichi Okazaki' The Realistic Sugar Boy Age - 15 Blood Type - AB Height - 164cm Weight - 50kg *'Takumi Ichinose' The Guy with High Notions Age - 23 Blood Type - O Height - 183cm Weight - 67kg *'Naoki Fujieda' The Drummer of Flighty Age - 23 Blood Type - B Height - 178cm Weight - 65kg *'Junko Saotome' The Congenial Friend Age - 20 Blood Type - A Height - 168cm Weight - 53kg *'Shoji Endo' The Sweet Ex-Boyfriend Age - 20 Blood Type - A Height - 175cm Weight - 60kg A to Z of Nana *'Arbeit' - part-time job *'Art School' *'Beer' *'Black Stones' - BLAST *'Bath' *'Cake' *'Cooking' *'Daimaoh' - Demon King *'Fan' - fans *'Fashion' *'Girlfriend' *'Hachi' - Hachiko *'Hotel' *'Home' *'Interior' *'Jackson Hole' *'Kiss' *'Keitai' - cellphone *'Live' *'Majiang' - mahjong *'Mansion' - large apartment *'Nana' *'Office' *'Punks' *'Pierce' - piercings *'Queen' *'Ren' *'Sid Vicious' *'Trapnest' *'Tobacco' *'Tokyo' *'Uwaki' - cheating *'Uchiage' - after party *'Vivienne Westwood ' *'Virtual Sachiko' *'Vocal' *'Wakiyaku' - side characters *'Wazato-Da-Yo?' - "It's intentional, you know?" *'Xmas' - Christmas *'Yakei' - night view *'Yasai' - vegetables *'Zakka' - sundry goods Tour Guide Ai Yazawa interview Character appearances *Akiko *Ando *Goro Komatsu *Ike *Junko's parents *Junko Saotome *Kawasaki *Keiichi Mizukoshi *Koichi Sato *Kyosuke Takakura *Layla Serizawa *Mai Tsuzuki *Matsuda *Nakamura *Nami Komatsu *Nana Komatsu *Nana Osaki *Nao Komatsu *Naoki Fujieda *Natsuko Komatsu *Nobuo Terashima *Okamoto *Mr. Okazaki *Ryoko Kawashigi *Sachiko Kawamura *Sakagami *Shinichi Okazaki *Shoji Endo *Takafumi Kawano *Takashi Asano *Takeda *Takumi Ichinose *Yamada *Yasushi Takagi *Yoko *Yokoi *Yoshida References See also Category:A to Z Category:Books Category:Manga